


Brotherly love

by Sargentinvaderbrony



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Airplane Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sargentinvaderbrony/pseuds/Sargentinvaderbrony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and aoba are coming back from germany. Noiz got a promotion he can't refuse  in midorojima and aoba can't wait to see tae San again. Theo decide to come and live with them because he is leaving the company in Germany, koujaku is pissed off because noiz is back but his little brother is living with them, koujaku found a relationship with noiz's younger brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving on a private jet plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz and aoba moved back to midorojima after noiz got a big promotion he can't refuse. Aoba is happy to see his grandmother and everyone else along with koujaku until noiz's little brother theo decide to live with them and leave his father's work

Noiz and aoba is moving back to midorojima after noiz got a big promotion he can't refuse in midorojima. Instead of flying in a regular plane they flown back in a private jet plane. It felt good for aoba because has the whole plane with noiz but he missed alot in Germany because he is having good times with noiz like going out on dates including celebrating a German holidays with noiz, but most of all he missed hanging out with noiz's younger brother Theodore. they were served with a German champagne called skét, noiz drank some while aoba stares out at the window seeing the orange evening sky color and clouds not touching his skét while ren is all fluffed up on his lap napping while usagimodoko is in sleep mode along with noiz drinking his skét while he goes on his coil for messages with the owner of their new home. Noiz noticed Aoba not drinking his skét "hey aoba are you okay you haven't drank your skét?" Noiz asked causing Aoba to go back to reality "huh? Skét? Oh yeah the skét, the only last one we'll have.." Aoba said drinking his skét "Look aoba I know you sad and mad at me because of my promotion but at least you'll Tae again." Noiz said pouring another skét "what..mad at you....how can I be mad at you noiz you got the promotion and beside I really missed granny so much and the others as well." Aoba said after he drank his skét and drank a water bottle "well the only person I won't miss is the old man." Noiz grumbled "old man...you mean...Koujaku?" Aoba asked "yes I don't miss him at all.", "well he is my childhood friend but please don't start stuff again around Granny she hasn't seen us and we don't need no more problems along with another head beating from her." Aoba said drinking his water bottle while noiz sighs "fine I won't start anything that old man." Noiz said shutting off his coil "but at least we can do is have fun on this private jet with just you and me until in the morning. Noiz said drinking his skét and also a water bottle "yeah I guess your right at least he was the whole plane to ourselves even though we got a pilot flying the plane along with flight attendances." Aoba said moving to the couch laying there with ren on his stomach still fluffed up "on the bright side is we get actual food other than honey roasted peanuts and more room." Aoba continued on "umm aoba sorry to break it to you but.." Noiz said walking over placing a bowl of honey roasted peanuts on the coffee table and grabbing some "oh now you got honey roasted nuts on your plane!" Aoba said laughing grabbing some peanuts. It was night time in the plane, the planed landed for a bit to get some fuel and fly back up in the sky again. Aoba got out of the shower with his hair wrapped up in a towel wearing a satin night shirt, after aoba sat on the bed he sighs while ren and usagimodoko are sleeping on the pet bed. After Aoba checked his message on his coil to see if he has any messages from Tae yet, he read through some messages from Mizuki, clear and Haga San but not from mink yet (because he's living in America again) but still no messages from Theo yet. After noiz got out of the shower he was wearing a black satin pajama pants causing aoba to blush "w..ait..you put back on your nipple ring!!??" Aoba exclaimed "oh that yeah I figured to put them back on." Noiz said looking at his nipple rings "why you don't like...I can tell your blushing.." Noiz said "uhh i..i...uhh...i.." aoba stutters while noiz climbs on the bed "or..are you turned on?" Noiz whispered in his ears "w..wha...nommim..just shocked..are you...slowly wearing your pericings again?" Aoba asked still stuttering "oh I still have my special pericing on and you know where it's at.." Noiz said seductively. "Haaa noiz wait what about the staff downstairs!!?" Aoba whimpers while noiz nibbles on his neck leaving a hickey "there asleep and the pilots they can't here us." Noiz whispered in his ears and licking his earlobe while aoba moaned, noiz slowly laid aoba down on the bed and pulled out his hard periced dick and lift aoba's night shirt up and spreads his legs "I can't wait any longer Aoba." Noiz said while he slowly insert his dick member inside aoba causing him to moan gripping on to the bedsheets while noiz slowly thrust into him "f..fuck..so tight Aoba.." He whispered while he thruster slowly, "Ahhh..n..noiz haaa....p..please..." Aoba moaned wanting him to go harder and faster "aww please what...please that you want me to fuck you hard...well you begged so desperately so for that I'll give you your prize.." noiz said starting to pick up the pace going harder and faster while aoba moaned louder wrapping his legs around his waist "haaa..n..noiz...n..noizzz!!!" Aoba moaned louder while noiz pounds into him while his breath pitches up feeling he's about to cum "a..aoba I cant...ahhh" Noiz moaned while he Cums deeply inside aoba while aoba cums on himself. After they came noiz collapsed onto aoba and caught there breaths, after they caught there breath noiz kissed aoba deeply and pulled himself out of him causing cum to drip out of him. After they took a bath in the private planes bathtub aoba put on a fresh night shirt while noiz wears a tank top and satin pajama pants. They both went to bed and noiz wrapped his arms around him causing aoba to blush and move closer to noiz.


	2. Home sweet home

Aoba woke up the next day on the bed on the jet still. He ploped back down sighing that he's happy to be alive on a jet plane still on the sky not on a desert island but noiz is out of bed so aoba decide to get up and get himself cleaned up again and put on his regular clothes

 

after he was dressed he met noiz in the other room of the plane sitting on the table having breakfast "p! Good morning Aoba good thing we didn't crash otherwise were screwed!!" Usagimodoko exclaimed being an excited little cube "yeah thanks for reminding me you block head.." aoba said while he walks to the table to have breakfast with noiz "yeah don't mind usagi he's just excited to be alive." Noiz said while he drank his coffee "well just tell him next time not to reminder me again I just think of this private jet as my demise." Aoba said while he poured some orange juice and added butter to the toast along with blueberry jelly on it "so I can tell you woke up looking out at the sun." Aoba said taking a bite of his toast "well yes that and I got a phone call from Theo." Noiz said while aoba almost choked on his toast "what about theo is he okay?" Aoba asked "Yeah he's alright he said he's leaving the company and wanted to move in with us and..." Noiz said "and what did you tell him no?" Aoba asked feeling a little frustration in him "I told him if that's his choice I accept it so he's living with us." Noiz said while he drank his coffee and ate an apple slice along with a piece of bacon "well I can't wait to see him he'll love midorojima and granny but warn him not to get on her bad side cause remember the headbeating." Aoba said while a flashback came back "yeah true but I do miss her donuts too." Noiz said mentioning the donuts.

 

"Das flug zeug macht seine letzte landung." The copilot announced "it's means we're home at last." Noiz said while he gets luggage "and also means we're landing." After they rode the cart back back to the airport and used the back entrance to the airport. They got more of their stuff from while noiz checks on the emails from the movers saying more of their stuff including the furniture are in the truck and on there way to the new house, "hey aoba get something while I get the carrier for our stuff." Noiz said while he handed him money "wait what?" Aoba asked confused "just get some coffee or something." Noiz said while he left. Aoba went to a coffee shop to get three frozen coffee noiz suggested "I don't know why he needs three coffees..he did have one on the plane.." aoba said to ren while he waited for his coffees "well you know how he is with moving out." Ren said after he popped his head out of aoba's bag "well it's either he's sad or we got a lot of unpacking to do when we get to our new home." Aoba said after he got three frozen coffees and three straws and sat on the couch drinking his coffee waiting for noiz. Four minutes later aoba still sat on the couch waiting for noiz and he was starting to worry about noiz hopping he's okay. He was getting tired of reading magazines that were laid on the coffee table including a newspaper and catalogs, he got really tired of waiting for him so he decide to get up and look for him until a young teen hug behind him "wha!!" Aoba got up "T..Theo..your here!!?" Aoba exclaimed "yep I took a regular plane ride here." Theo said smiling "well at least you didn't worry about your demise on a fancy private jet, but at least your here you will love midorojima alot." Aoba said smiling back. After they found noiz they got a taxi ride to Tae's house to stay their for the night. Aoba kept on going on about the island more while noiz kept on emailing the movers to see if there furniture and other stuff arrived at the new house which they have, after a 6 hour drive they arrived to there new house which its a nice duplex with a balcony while the moving companie helped with the furniture and more boxes "well I should help them out go show theo around a little bit more while I help." Noiz said while he gets the boxes "wait were not gonna help?" Aoba said "yeah don't you need anymore help?" Theo asked "no its fine guys you had a long plane ride so just take him and I'll meet you at Tae's." Noiz said while he goes in the truck to get more boxes. Aoba showed theo around for a bit. Took him to the junk store to visit Haga San, took him into the black needle while Mizuki was happy to see Aoba again and greeted theo which they said hi to him back, took him everywhere and bumped into clear and chatted. "Wow aoba this is really nice but alot of graffiti on walls, what does it mean." Theo asked noticing some graffitis from teams "oh those are they chitter bangs there from teams." Aoba said mentioning the teams "yeah Mizuki is in dry juice but he's nice." Aoba said "oh well I think they did a fantastic job on the walls." Theo said smiling. After Aoba took him around he hasn't took him to one district where the benishigure is at. "Wow aoba alot of graffiti and this one is more pretty than the others." Theo said while he looks at the benishigure symbols "yep it's the benishigure there the nice teams." Aoba said "wait nice!! How are they nice?" Theo asked "well they help elderly people, they wait with lost kids until their parents finds them " Aoba said noticing some of the team members "Wow they can do all of that that's amazing aoba." Theo said while he looks at the benishigure symbols. Aoba and theo walked around the area where benishigure members are. Aoba and Theo decide to take a little break, "yooo aoba!!" Someone called as aoba looked and seen his childhood friend koujaku "hey koujaku!!" Aoba said getting up from the bench to come up to him "how was your trip to Germany aoba?" Koujaku asked "oh it was amazing there even though I missed it alot. So how's the hair cutting going hippo?" Aoba asked "oh same old and they have been begging to do their hair for a wedding too." Koujaku said "oh so now you do weddings?" Aoba asked "well not to much weddings I told them I do hair cuts but they paid me so I did a little training before doing the brides and her maids along with the maid of honors hair." He said until he noticed theo "Aoba who is that?" Koujaku said walking over to him "oh that's Theodore but you can call him theo." Aoba said while koujaku walks over to him and theo blushed when he seen him "oh uh..hi.." Theo said shyly "oh well hello there theo I'm koujaku." He introduced himself "oh well..i..um..Theodore..but...call me Theo.." He said blushing "well don't get to nervous theo." Koujaku said kissing his hand causing theo to blush alot more "oh and he's well..noiz's younger brother." Aoba said hoping he doesn't hurt him "wait his younger brother I didn't know he has a younger brother." Koujaku said a little shocked "well yeah and we're going to stay with granny for tonight because we're moving into a duplex." Aoba said once again realizing what he has done "well at least he's not a jerk like him he's real nice." Koujaku said causing theo to blush more "oh and here's my number Theodore I wanna get to know you more." Koujaku said handing him his number "w..well..o..okay...th..hanks..." Theo said stuttering alot more "or how about a date would you like that theo tonight?" Koujaku asked being all sweet "oh..yes a date tonight sounds good!!" Theo said blusing more "okay then I'll see you tonight." Koujaku said "and aoba I'll see you at Tae's house too." He said this time leaving. "WAIT WHAT!!!???that basturd dating my little brother!!?" Noiz growled "Look it's know it's upsetting but please try to calm down noiz." Aoba said trying to calm him down "it's don't want him by my little brother or touch him period!!" Noiz exclaimed "Look let theo just get to know him okay that's all." He said shyly "I don't want him by theo because he'll be an ass to him!! Noiz exclaimed letting his anger get to him while the movers looked at him "Look noiz getting angry well doesn't help, let theo be happy please he won't hurt him he wants to know him." Aoba said calming him down "you know if that old fucker is gonna date my little brother-" Aoba interrupts "Fighting is not gonna solve it he's well gonna come visit us at Granny's just talk things with him." Things went quiet for six minutes "god I need a skét should not have drank it in the plane but fine if he wants to date him that's fine but if I found out he does anything to him he is fucking dead." Noiz said getting more of the stuff from the van "I'll meet you at Tae's house just stay with theo." Noiz said calming down.


	3. Out and about

After the ordeal with noiz about Koujaku dating Theo Aoba walked to Tae's house while theo is keeping Tae company along with ren. Finally Aoba made it to Tae's house and went in "hey Theodore how is granny?" He asked "Aoba are you showing graffiti!!?" Tae yelled "what no Tae I seen alot today and he told me about the teams that did it." Theo said calming her down "no granny he was just Curious he's from germany." Aoba said "well don't turn him into a teenage you for godsake." Tae exclaimed calming down "so where is noiz?" She asked "oh he's helping the movers move our stuff into our house "Aoba said "well you know where the bedroom is show theo the bedroom while I get dinner ready." Tae said walking to the kitchen "yes granny." Aoba said while he takes theo to his old bedroom and to get him ready for his date.

 

"Sorry I'm late." Noiz said walking in to the house "they got the furniture in the house now we need to unpack." Noiz walked into the living room "oh that's good." Aoba said "anyway theo is taking a shower and getting ready." He said while noiz sighs heavily "yeah where is that ass wipe." Noiz grumbled "he's almost getting off." Aoba said "well I still want a word with him." He said "just don't fight in front of granny." Aoba said calmly "granny doesn't need this type of homecoming." "Fine I need to see how he's doing." Noiz said going upstairs. "Theo are you sure about dating him?" Noiz asked after theo got out of the shower and changed "yes big brother I'll be okay he's a really great guy and he's so nice." Theo said after he got dressed "look..I don't want anything bad happening to you I don't want him to hurt you or something." Noiz kept going on "Look big brother I'll be fine he'll take care of me unlike our father and mother." Theo said while noiz sighs remembering his childhood memories "fine..I guess you can go but a friendly reminder if he hurts you or anything else he's done calling me on your coil!!" He warned him "okay big brother don't worry I'll be okay I swear." Theo said heading downstairs hoping koujaku would come. Noiz went downstairs with theo hoping dinner is done and koujaku is not here,


End file.
